Die Set Down
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: The mission was simple. Investigate the Forever Fall forest due to a mysterious decline in Grimm activity. What they found was...something else. The Huntsmen and Huntresses of Remnant have long lost their "fangs"...but can one say the same for an Amazon?
1. Hunt I-I: AMAZONZ

_"Whoever fights_ _ **monsters**_ _should see to it that in the process he does not become a_ _ **monster**_ _. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." -Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

 **A Kamen Rider x RWBY Crossover:**

 **"Die Set Down"**

* * *

Have you...ever thought about monsters? As in, have you questioned what the meaning behind the word? What does 'monster' mean? In what context can you define a 'monster'? Is it a creature that you are horribly terrified of? A beast that haunts your every nightmare? Perhaps it's a figment of your imagination, tucked away in the darkest corners of your mind?

Allow me to ask you. When you think of the word, "Monster"...do you think of the Grimm? Those horrible, black creatures that hunt down us beings born from Dust? Or perhaps when you hear the word "Monster" you think of the White Fang? The Faunus who, in their horrible and twisted ways, sought revenge against humans because of their mistreatment towards them?

Well, I'm terribly sorry to inform you, but...

 _...you have absolutely no idea what a real monster is._

* * *

Die Set Down \- Taro Kobayashi

 **[Chorus]** As the music plays, the camera shows the girls of RWBY - Ruby in front of her mother's grave, hands clasped in prayer. Weiss walking through the halls of the Schnee manner, passing by Whitley and Winter. Blake atop a tree, staring at the shatter moon of Remnant with Adam leaning against the tree. Yang driving at top speed through the streets on Bumblebee, grinning. Then, the scene shifts to Kamen Rider Amazon Neo, already transformed, his back turned to the screen before smashing his fist into the screen, creating the title card.

"Die Set Down"

 **[We don't ask, but we were born into the world! God, we believe, if they say it's crime]** Chihiro walks through the desolate streets of Vale, holding his Neo Amazons Driver in hand. Behind him, blue veins spread all across the street. When it closes up on his face, it shows his eyes glowing bright blue, and black veins spreading up to his face.

 **[How we feel? We must say, "must be ah deep punishment!" Oh, no no, ooh~]** Ruby sits on the windowsill of her room, Crescent Rose resting against the wall. As she stares at the broken moon, the camera dives into her eyes, finding her cowering in a shed, a younger Yang protecting her with fists raised. Around them, the same blue veins spread through the shed.

 **[Calmness, I lost in the labyrinth. Pain and relief, my heart is so bluely]** Weiss is found in a large hall, her rapier in hand as she stares down a Knight. The room flips over, showing a younger Weiss crying in a fetal position as the veins surround her.

 **[Crazy, I don't why many bodies surround me! They've been livin' till a while ago]** Blake and Adam stand back to each other, with Blake facing the front and a forlorn expression on her face. Adam fades behind her into black, as does the rest of the world while the blue veins creep up on her body. Yang comes up from behind her, pulling her into an embrace and allowing the veins to spread to her as well.

 **[Oh, yeah~!]** Chihiro is shown again, this time with glowing yellow before he screams, red flames consuming his body.

 **[Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Take your AmazonZ!]** The camera shows Amazon cells being consumed, spreading into black veins that show Chihiro as Amazon Neo combating a Grimm, tearing it apart with his blade.

 **[Damn! We don't wanna grow to be dead all the way!]** The veins expand, showing Team RWBY against an Elder Beringel. It holds a struggling Weiss in its hand before Yang smashes her fist into its jaw, dropping her and being caught by Blake.

 **[Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Fate must be done!]** Another vein spreads out, showing another image of Chihiro, this time battling Adam Taurus, their blades clashing before parting and clashing once again.

 **[Set them free! Eat up the ugly desire!]** The fourth vein shows Team JNPR facing two Amazons. Pyrrha and Jaune defend themselves against a Shrike while Ren and Nora dance around and attack a Crab Amazon.

 **[Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Take your AmazonZ!]** Several veins converge, returning the screen to normal and showing Chihiro in the middle of the rain, staring at a hooded figure carrying a belt similar to his. A close up shows bloody tears falling from his face.

 **[We can't stop the lonely game! Answer is only one!]** Team RWBY and JNPR stand in the ruins of Beacon Academy, blue veins covering the entire area. Staring them down is an unseen figure with glowing orange eyes, flames flickering in their their side is a Mole Amazon, glowering at them.

 **[Already the DIE SET DO~WN!]** Chihiro falls into a pitch black ocean, the blue veins slowly dancing their way towards him. A light shimmers close to him, causing him to open his eyes. The final image shows Chihiro in his Amazon Neo form, cradling the body of a black-haired girl while black feathers fall around him.

* * *

Hunt I-I: AMAZONZ

* * *

The mission was relatively simple.

For the past few days in the Forever Fall forest, Grimm activity had been steadily declining for no apparent reason. There were no Huntsmen posted in the area, so while less Grimm was a good sign, it also brought on worry of them possibly migrating somewhere else. For this reason, Ozpin had requested a team be sent and investigate the disturbances. As added insurance, a back-up team was also requested, should anything go wrong. To no one's surprise, Team RWBY was called in alongside Team CFVY.

The first of Team RWBY is its leader, Ruby Rose. She was a silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair was black with a red tint to it. She had cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist was a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. She has a silver rose emblem on her belt. Her weapon of choice? A high-caliber sniper scythe known as Crescent Rose.

The second was her sister, Yang Xiao Long. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest she had bore puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appeared on this banner, except golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white asymmetrical back skirt, with an orange infinity scarf around her neck. She wore brown knee-high platform boots that looked to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She also had on black finger-less gloves. Her defining, and most valued trait, was her blonde hair, which is lighter in color at the tips and flowed in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head, and had lilac eyes...and depending on what lecherous male you asked, an awesome rack. Just don't ever tell her that to her face, lest you come face to face with her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica.

The third was Ruby's partner, Weiss Schnee. As her name stated, she dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displayed a familiar crest, which bore a resemblance to a snowflake. Similar to Ruby, she wore a combat skirt. She wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She had white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides were also lined with red. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bore a crooked scar down her left eye. She also wore a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon. Perhaps because of her elegant nature and upbringing, she wielded a Multi-Action Dust Rapier called Myrtenaster.

The fourth and final member was Yang's partner, Blake Belladonna. A girl of light olive complexion, similar to Ruby and Weiss, she had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She had on a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, and wore low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they neared her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, were white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts connected to her shirt, although it was partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Her weapon of choice, Gambal Shroud, rested on her waist.

Team CFVY, meanwhile, was a more experienced team. Its leader was Coco Adel. She was a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that started in dark brown and transitioned to caramel. Her clothes consisted of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wore long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wore another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What apeared to be a drape of black skirt hung on her right side. She also wore a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. To complete the look of a fashionista, she had on a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration, which were accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wore a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses.

Next was Fox Alistair, her partner. He was a young man with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that had a long fringe and a cowlick. He wore a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. Strangely, his eyes were pure white, perhaps a sign that he is blind, though no one knows. His arms were covered in scars, and had a vertical scar on his lips. He also wore a pair of long black gloves and had several pouches attached to his belt. He was arguably the quietest one in the group, next to the fourth member.

Third was Velvet Scarlatina, the team's resident Faunus. A small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes with a pair of long, brown rabbit ears atop her head, signifying her status. While she was normally found in her school clothes, her combat gear was comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She wore a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings were edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe were likewise protected.

Lastly was Velvet's partner, Yatsuhashi Daichi. A massive man who said little, much like Fox, he was tall and athletic, having shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire. He had a long short-sleeved robe, which he wpre on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe was fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wore brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bore a 5-layer sode which extended up past his shoulder. His weapon was affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wore a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

The two teams were paired together, and walked together towards the Bulkhead. Ruby, for her part, was slightly ecstatic, as this was the first time she was working with another team. That, and she was quite curious what their weapons were, being the 'weapons freak' Yang described her to be. It was obvious what Fox's and Yatsu's were, but she didn't see Velvet's or Coco's on their person. Then again, looks could be deceiving, much was the case of Yang's Ember Celica.

"Hope you kids can keep up with the big boys," Coco teased the girls as they made their way to their method of transportation. "We've been told we have a habit of going by too quick."

Yang smirked, seeing it as a challenge. "Oh, you should worry more about yourselves," she said, accepting the challenge Coco had more or less presented to her with vigor. "We'll blow you out of the water."

"Oh, for Dust's sake, Yang," Weiss rolled her eyes. "We're working together on this mission. Don't antagonize them! Besides, they're more experienced than us, so we should treat them with respect."

"It's fine," Velvet told the heiress, albeit rather shyly as she hung back behind Yatsuhashi. "This is Coco's way of breaking the ice."

Blake's eyebrow rose to her hairline, curious. Then again, from what little she knew about Coco Adel, it seemed as if she and Yang held similar mischievous personalities, so she didn't think much of it. Instead, she trailed behind the group in silence, wondering what would possibly await them in their mission. Like Weiss, she thought about what would await them in their mission. Grimm activity in the Forever Fall forest had always been changing, though for it to decrease to such a degree was curious. Then again, they would find out in time.

* * *

 _Sometime later, Bulkhead interior..._

"Are we almost at the drop point yet?" Ruby asked the pilot of the bullhead that carried both her and her teammates. This wasn't the first time she had asked the question, but she couldn't help it. After all, this was her first time out in the field since Initiation. This question, and many others for that matter, buzzed in the little huntress-in-training's head as she couldn't help but imagine all the possibilities that could be the cause of such a strange event. Thoughts ranging from Roman Torchwick being involved—to aliens from outer space swooping down and abducting Grimm for all kinds of experiments. Though she hoped, and venerably tried to avoid to even think for that matter, that those Grimm weren't getting the _infamous_ alien probe. While they may be monsters, even Grimm didn't deserve such a horrible fate like that.

These thoughts in turn caused her to feel a tad impatient as she flew on the bullhead which only increased the longer they sailed above the sea of red colored trees. "Not yet, Miss Rose." The pilot answered calmly though he would admit that his patience was starting to grow a little thin. "Just a little longer before we reach the designated landing area."

"Come on, Ruby." Yang said with teasing smile gracing her lips. "You been harassing the pilot for the last thirty minutes. Any longer and I'll start thinking you have a thing for him."

Ruby puffed her cheeks at her sister's teasing as she turned to glare at the blonde, but that only made the older sibling chuckle slyly at her little scythe-wielding sister's reaction.

"Oh please just sit down, Ruby." Weiss said from her seat as she examined Myrtenaster with delicate care and making sure that the dust inside of the rapier was perfectly calibrated. "There is no need to pester the pilot as it won't make the bullhead go any faster than it already is." She nodded her head over to the window on the side of the airship to emphasize her point as many of the red trees of Forever Fall disappeared out of eyesight before anyone could even admire their beauty.

"You need to relax a bit like Blake." Yang gestured over to her partner who had a book in the tight grip of her hands and focused intensely on the pages. "She knows how to keep calm and take a load off before starting a mission."

"That's because she is always like that." Ruby said childishly though she couldn't deny that her friends had a point. Still it didn't make the impatience she felt go away, but she would endure for her team and hopefully by the time they did reach their location the wait would be well worth it.

"Don't worry, Ruby." Velvet's voice crackled through the little red hooded girl's earpiece. "I'm sure we'll find whatever made that weird signal around here."

"Yeah, kid." Coco added. "You got to keep calm in these sort of missions otherwise you'll never find what you're looking for."

Ruby kept her pout for a moment before giving a sigh and turned to look out the right side window of the bullhead to see CFVY's airship following close by her team's own. "Oh, alright." Ruby conceded to the member and leader of CFVY respectfully as she sat down beside her partner before taking out Crescent Rose and started to check it for dents or scratches like Weiss did with her own weapon.

"Cheer up, Ruby." Yang said as she walked over and rubbed her sister's hair affectionately. "Once we get there, you can kick as much Grimm butt you want."

"I'm just curious about what caused the Grimm to start running with their tails between their legs." The younger sister said as she carefully loaded a few rounds into her baby.

"That is something that been bothering me as well." Blake said as she put a mark into her book before closing.

"At last she speaks." Yang said with a sly grin.

"I am being serious, Yang," the ninja-like team member carefully put her book into her pack before turning to address her team. "The Grimm in Forever Fall haven't ever declined like this before, at least not since the last decade. So what could have caused it?"

"I haven't the faintest of clues," The heiress admitted as she lifted her eyes from Myrtenaster to gaze at Blake. "However, we won't know anything until we get there so I suggest we just all prepare for whatever we may find."

"Do you think that it could be the work of Roman Torchwick?" Velvet asked over the earpiece, but Blake shook her head.

"I doubt it," she answered. "But, then again, we can't rule anything out at this point."

"Hmm…" Ruby hummed out as she agreed with her teammate's explanation. There was quite a bit to learn about the situation, and any possibility could help them. Just when she thought about it more, she heard the pilot speak.

"We're coming up on the landing site!" Team RWBY's pilot said over the intercom of the Bullhead and thoroughly cutting off anything further thoughts or speculation on the matter. "Strap yourselves down, we're initiating landing procedures now." Ruby quickly put away Crescent Rose while Weiss sheathed Myrtenaster as Blake and Yang sat down in their seats and buckled up. The Bullhead started to shift and turn towards a clearing the Forever Fall while both team JNPR's and team CFVY's own airship mimicked the first before carefully landing on the soft red leaves that were scattered all over the ground. As soon as the engines stopped on each bullhead, all the huntsman and huntresses jumped out of the airships before quickly securing the area.

"The energy disturbance is about 2 kilometers north from our current location." One of the pilots told the students over the intercom of the Bullhead. "Sorry we couldn't get any closer, but this is the only clearly near enough to the anomaly that can actually fit all three Bullheads together."

"That's alright." Coco said as she adjusted her sunglasses. "We'll have some teammates stay behind before we leave so you guys don't feel so exposed."

"Much obliged, Ma'am."

Ruby peered through the scope of Crescent Rose towards the thick red forest, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. If anything, everything around seemed rather peaceful. That made her feel a bit disappointed; even though they were still just a little far away from where the Grimm activity was most concentrated, she expected at least something to be out of the ordinary in Forever Fall.

"Alright then. Yatsu, you are going to stay behind and keep the Bullheads safe." The beret wearing teen ordered her friend whom merely gave a nod as he pulled out his sword and looked for a comfortable positon to stand guard. Being the senior team-leader out of the three teams, Coco had the most authority in the operation and could have ordered which other teammates from the other squads should stay behind. However, she wasn't too uptight about it and decided to wait and see who her fellow leader would choose.

"Blake, could you stay behind with Yatsuhashi?" Ruby asked the cat Faunus.

"Of course and good luck with your search." Blake answered simply before moving to help set up a perimeter with giant swordsman.

"Alright," Coco said, looking at the rest. "Why don't we partner up? That way, we can back up each other."

Ruby smiled, already agreeing with the idea. "Okay then," she chirped. "In that case...Yang, you and Velvet can help out!"

"Fine by me," the blonde buxom brawler grinned, looking at the bunny-eared girl, who seemed to shyly agree with the plan. "This okay with you, Vel?"

"I-I'm fine with it," she assured. "I promise not to get in the way."

"Then that leaves me with Fox," Weiss said, looking at the red-haired. "Is this okay with you?" All she received was a nod of confirmation.

Coco chuckled. "Guess you're with me then, kiddo," she said as she held out a hand. Ruby gratefully shook it. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Ruby grinned. She had a feeling that everything would end up great!

* * *

 _Sometime later, Forever Fall forest clearing..._

...at least, that was what she thought. When they entered the Forever Fall fores, it had been several minutes, if not an hour, before they had Grimm activity. It should have been easy. It was just a couple of Beowolves and Boartusks. In fact, they had more or less left at least a handful of Grimm left alive...and then Ruby found herself being captivated by Coco's weapon. It was a wonderful work of art! A Gatling Gun in the form of a bag? INCREDIBLE! Then she screwed up. A Creep showed up out of nowhere and smashed into her, and much to her displeasure, she fell down a slope. She lost Crescent Rose somewhere in mid tumble, and vaguely remembered hearing Coco crying out in worry.

She didn't remember hitting the ground. When she woke up, she found her head sore. Worse, it was rather dark out, as she could see the broken moon hanging above the red trees. If she were speaking honestly, this was absolutely horrible! There was a terrible pain in her ankle, and it hurt to walk.

"I must have sprained it," she hissed as she limped across the small path leading, well, somewhere. "And I can't find Crescent Rose...man, this totally sucks."

Were she being completely honest, Ruby felt naked with her trust scythe by her side. She had spent so much time working on it that one might say that it was apart of her. Without it, she felt lonely, insecure, incomplete...okay, well, not that last one. She wasn't THAT attached to weapons. Yes, she was a weapons nerd, she was willing to admit as such, but not so much that she would be so attached to Crescent Rose to consider it to be apart of her. Either way, this was seriously bad. If she encountered a Grimm like this, she'd be completely defenseless! Her Scroll was also busted because of the fall, so she couldn't call for backup either.

"Hello?" she called, tapping her earpiece. "Anyone? Coco? Y-Yang?" She sighed, receiving only static as her only reply. "Figures..."

Shrugging while keeping an eye out, straining to hear anything around her, she continued to limp. Eventually, she came across a small clearing, wide and open with a thin sheet of red leaves covering the ground. At the center were a couple of fallen trees. Ruby breathed in relief, thankful that she could have a moment to rest. She slowed her pace, careful not to put too much pressure on her foot than she already was, and sat down on the log. She gave a slight whimper as she began to undo her shoe, as she needed to see how bad the sprain was. With a bit of effort, and quite a bit of pain she might add, she removed her shoe.

Ruby blanched. Her ankle was a mix of black and purple. What should have been a small bump like any other ankle was now the size of a softball, irritated and hurting. She gave it a light tap, but hissed when the pain flashed, creating discomfort. Thankfully, however, she had a medical kit on hand, as Weiss had suggested before they had left for their mission. She took out the small red case on her person, which had the necessities; bandages, braces, band-aids, medical gel, and an ice pack kept cool via Ice Dust.

First, she applied the gel on her ankle, biting back a scream when the pain returned, even worse due to the pressure. The gel was meant to help the irritated skin while also concentrating her Aura on the damage. The pain was beginning to dull after a minute or so, leaving her to place the small ice pack on the swollen flesh, and then binding it with the bandages. It wasn't the best job, but it would help. Just to be safe, she would stay off of her foot a little while longer. Ruby then took a moment to examine her surroundings. The silence of the forest, as well as the scenery, would have been beautiful in any other situation. However, when said forest was crawling with Grimm, then the sense of beauty suddenly becomes eerie paranoia. In all honesty, it reminded her of the time when Yang had tried looking for her birth mom when they were children.

Contrary to what Yang thought at the time, she was awake the whole time, pretending to be asleep. Even though she didn't understand what Yang was doing at first, she could tell by her face it must have been important. Ruby would have dropped the ruse, had the Grimm not appeared. Seeing one for the first time, a Beowolf of large size with teeth and claws ready to tear into them like the horrible beasts they were, had left her utterly frozen in terror. Whatever voice she may have had went silent while Yang, fruitlessly, tried to protect the both of them. They had hidden themselves inside the shack, waiting and praying to be saved when the wolves had entered. Thankfully, Qrow had arrived in time, ending the monster's lives and holding unto the two sisters in a warm, tight embrace. Ruby still pretended she was asleep, which her uncle and sister seemed thankful for, thinking that she had truly slumbered through the whole thing. Qrow said it would be for the best.

"So creepy..." Ruby muttered, slightly anxious. She could hear leaves rustling in the wind, and occasionally heard a branch snapping. Feeling a slight chill, she pulled up her hood to try and block out the cold wind somewhat. "Oh, I hope the others find me soon..."

Just then, she heard static speak into her ear. "R-y-ca-ou-e?" a garbled distortion spoke. Ruby's eyes lit with hope, praying it was her friends while trying to adjust the frequency. Gradually, the voice became clearer, having a familiar feminine tone. "-y, can you hear me?!"

"Weiss!" she cheered. "Is that you?!"

"Oh, thank Dust," the heiress let out a faint sigh of relief. "Where are you?! Coco came back and said you got separated?!"

"Y-yeah...I'm in some kind of clearing. I busted my ankle, a-and I lost Crescent Rose."

"What?!" Yang's voice cried, causing her to wince, lowering the volume. "Hold on, sis! We're coming for you!"

"O-okay," she nodded. With that, the transmission ended. The news was a welcome change of pace for her. Still, she was a bit worried. Forever Fall was a big place. Another chilling breeze past by, causing her to shiver and wrap her cape around her like a blanket. "Brr, its cold...I thought winter wasn't until in a few months...?"

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a branch snapping. Twitching, she turned to the source of the noise, finding a large amount of bushes to shake. Immediately on edge, Ruby inched away, wincing when she got back on her feet. Her ankle hadn't fully healed yet, so she wouldn't be able to run very fast. If need be, she could use her Semblance, though she doubted it would do much good in her condition. The shaking in the bushes continued, making her even more nervous. Then, without warning, something emerged, being thrown to the ground and tumbling before crunching towards the log. To Ruby's shock, it was a Beowolf...or what was left of it. Its lower half was missing, half of its arm was gone, and several patches of its black skin were torn off in chunks, revealing the writhing red mass that made up their muscle and bones. Its mask was fractured and broken as well.

The sudden appearance of the apparent dead Grimm was enough to startle her, and yelped, landing on her butt. Then something else emerged out from the darkness. Ruby looked up, and paled.

It wasn't a Grimm. No, it was something else. Something...inhuman. Its form vaguely resembled one, having a torso coupled with arms and legs with feet and hands, but that was where any similarity to humans ended. Its skin was more akin to armored shells of insects, especially around the forearms and calves with black ridges forming into a pattern. Its body was colored yellow and black, almost like a wasp, even possessing an insect-like wing draped over its right shower. Sharp singer-like protrusions were found on its knuckles, vaguely resembling brass knuckles of sorts while it had a human-esque like face. It had eyes, but they were wrinkled and twisted with the lids narrowed close as if giving the appearance of a glare, and the upper half of the face was guarded by yellow plating with black stripes. The lower half was purely black, with clicking mandibles tapping against what presumably was the line of its mouth. Two antennae were found on its brow, twitching madly.

 _'W-w-what is that thing?!'_ Ruby thought in utter horror. She had never seen such a thing before. It was definitely not a new type of Grimm, but if it wasn't that, then what was it? Was it what had killed the Grimm that landed in front of her? Regardless of what it may be, the way it looked at her was hardly pleasing, especially as it stumbled forward, reaching a hand out towards her. Was it asking for help? Was it trying to grab her? She didn't know. Her thoughts were in a panic.

 **"S-so hungry..."** To Ruby's shock, the creature was capable of speech. It was feminine and weak, garbling and distorted. **"Meat...meat...!"**

Ruby's heart sank when it suddenly stopped, and its body began to shake. Suddenly, the atmosphere became heavier, and the little girl knew why. The words it spoke earlier gave it away.

 **"LET ME EAT YOU!"**

As soon as it lunged toward her, Ruby's Semblance was already kicking in. She was gone in a red burst of speed, leaving only red rose petals in her wake. The strange wasp-like monster hit the ground, letting out a howl of frustration before it looked around wildly for her. It then found her far away from it from behind, wincing in pain. Like she thought, her ankle hurt even worse from the increased movement and pressure she put on it due to her Semblance. It then began to waltz toward her, translucent liquid dribbling from its mouth. The girl shivered, images of what this thing would do to her already invading her mind. She tried to move, but her ankle was hurting too much. At this rate, the pain would override her own instinct to move.

 **"P-please, let me eat you...!"** the wasp-like monster groaned. There was a begging tone in its voice, pathetically pleading for something Ruby would not allow. **"I'm starving...please...!"**

The more it talked, the more Ruby felt pity. Whatever this strange thing was, it was starving. Hungry. It would have fed the thing if it weren't trying to kill her. She gave a quick scan of her surroundings. She had to find a way out of here. Or at the very least, stall the thing until back-up came. As the wasp-like monster continued its approach, Ruby gave a small movement on her foot to see how bad her sprain was before using her Semblance again, should she need to burst out of the way. Slowly, the monster's movements were growing more erratic. Its obvious hunger was beginning to drive it mad. It was about ready to pounce again. Bracing herself for the incredible pain, Ruby readied to book it once again. After this, she would have to find a way to kill it without Crescent Rose or stall it until the others got here.

The wasp-like monster's body shook again. Ruby bit her lip. However, just before the creature launched itself at her, and before she could use her Semblance, she heard a shout from behind her, followed by an intense wave of heat.

 _"AMAZON!"_

The sudden increase of temperature, as well the pressure that threw her to the ground, came so suddenly and with so much force that it created a mighty gust of wind. The trees bristled, leaves being blown off their branches and thrown into the air. The leaves on the ground were no different, though many were consumed in flame due to the intense heat. Ruby winced, feeling her body ache from being thrown to the ground so harshly before she looked up in time to see something covered in roaring red flames leap above her, crashing straight into the ground and clashing with the wasp-like creature. The sudden appearance of the strange phenomenon stunned it, leaving it vulnerable to attack. She couldn't see its form clearly, but whatever was inside the flame seemed to deliver a solid punch, throwing the monster straight back, crashing into the tree. Upon impact, the bark was broken. As Ruby watched in in amazement, more waves of heat blew from the figure inside the flame, as if pulsating. After a minute, the flames revealed the figure.

Like the wasp-like creature, it was humanoid, more than the monster that had tried to eat her previously. However, unlike the monster, this one seemed to have a mix of armor and exoskeletal plating on its body. Its skin was black beneath the gaps, revealing toned, thin legs with armored boots, sharp blades resembling fins piercing out from behind the calves. Blue metal covered its ankles, connecting the silver portion of the boots to the fins. Its upper body, meanwhile, was more colorful, being mostly blue with red vein-like markings etched into the armor. Silver bracers covered its forearms, bound by black bands at the wrists and black metal at the back of the hands. It shoulders were covered by round pauldrons, rather flat with a thick black strip at the center. Armor covered its chest, kept in place by the various strips of machinery spanning from underneath its armpits to behind his back, where she saw sharp fins also marked into its back. Keeping in tone with the obvious reptilian-like traits, a large fin sat atop its head, vaguely like the mohawk of lizards with similar fins on either side of its ahead, albeit more apart of the machinery that covered its head. It had large yellow eyes with steel shutters over them, no doubt visors of some sort. What caught Ruby's attention the most was the belt around its waist. It seemed to be some sort of belt, with the buckle resembling the side of a reptile's head, purely red with a yellow eye in the center. A holder was below the eye, with a cylinder attached inside of it.

Ruby stared at it with awe, wondering if it was either friend or foe. However, the reptilian monster, the one that had shouted 'Amazon,' paid no heed to her. Only the down wasp-like creature. It let out a low, animalistic growl before it charged as the creature got up. It barely had time to defend itself as it suddenly found itself viciously attacked. It blocked a punch to the side of its head, but due to the hunger, it couldn't defend itself from an uppercut which sent it into the air. The reptilian monster, which Ruby, for the sake of simplicity, called "Amazon" due to its shout from earlier, wouldn't allow it to escape for even a moment, grabbing its leg and pulling it in. "Amazon" then raised its fist, slamming it straight down into the wasp-like creature's face. Its head crashed straight into the ground, creating a small crater due to the immense force of the punch. However, "Amazon" wasn't done. It grabbed the creature by the head, and began to pummel it into the ground.

One punch. Two, three four. Five, six. The strikes came in fast and heavy before the creature grabbed "Amazon's" next strike, and with what little strength it had, forced it off. It then clambered to its feet, deeming "Amazon" a threat and tried to go in for a punch of its own. "Amazon" easily evaded it, grabbing its wrist and slamming his knee straight into its arm. Even from where she stood, she heard the sound of bones breaking and shattering. The wasp-like creature let out a cry of pain as "Amazon" let it go, letting the creature cradle its now shattered arm before it found a heel slamming straight into its face, sending it flying. It tumbled through the ground before hitting a tree. It tried to stand, but it found itself crumpling to its knees.

"Amazon" let out another growl as it grabbed the holder attached to its belt, twisting it downward before putting it back at its diagonal position, pushing the cylinder in. An electronic voice then rung out:

 **[A-M-A-Z-O-N S-T-R-I-K-E]**

The wasp-like creature found the strength to stand, albeit staggering. Meanwhile, "Amazon" fell into a stance, leaning on its leg while steam began to rise off of its foot. Ruby grew curious in anticipation, wondering what it was doing. The creature then let out a shrill scream, scrambling and charging at "Amazon" for one last attack. "Amazon", meeting its advance, charged forward, but in mid-sprint, took to the air, taking a mighty leap and stretching out its leg, going in for a kick-strike it seemed. However, when it struck the wasp-like creature, it apparently missed, hitting the ground and landing in a crouch several meters behind it. The wasp-like creature fell still. A second later, a geyser of black and green fluid spewed out like a water fountain, a deep gash carved straight through its chest, starting from the shoulder and going straight down to the waist in a vertical slash. Its body convulsed before it fell on the ground.

To Ruby's horror, when it ceased to move, its body then began to melt, forming into a puddle of green and black fluid, much like what spewed out of its body earlier. "Amazon" then stood up, its shoulders sagging up and down. She heard what sounded like panting, perhaps a sign of exhaustion, which confused her. This fight must have lasted at least a minute or two at best. It then turned to her, making her squeak in fear. What would it do? Would it try to go after her like the wasp-like creature did before? Or would it try and help her? She didn't know. Regardless, she readied herself for a quick escape just in case things went south.

Sadly, whatever Ruby expected had gone straight out the window when she heard Yang's voice resound through Forever Fall; "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" followed by a yellow blur shooting straight at "Amazon" and striking it square in the jaw. The sound of gunfire reverbrated, the unmistakable sound of Ember Celica unloading mind you, and the blue reptile monster was sent flying, crashing right into one of the more larger trees in the clearing, practically stuck in the bark for a moment before it went limp, slumping straight into the ground, back against the bark. Yang stood where "Amazon" did previously, her blonde hair glowing like fire and her eyes burning red with rage, a toothy scowl marring her otherwise beautiful features. Ember Celica was already armed and ready in gauntlet form, wrapped around her hands and primed for execution.

Ruby's eyes widened, and before she realized it, she sped over to Yang, wrapping her arms around her waist before she could proceed any further towards her apparent "savior." "W-wait, Yang, stop!"

"R-Ruby?!" Yang squaked. "What are you doing?! This thing was-!"

"It SAVED ME, YANG!" she shouted, wanting to get her point across. "IT ISN'T-!"

She was cut off when, to the sisters' surprise, "Amazon's" form began to burn cold blue. The air seemed to suck into the flames, and its entire being consumed by the blue fire that covered its body. Strangely, its form then began to shrink, losing its previously reptile-like features. Then, once the flames dissipated and the air ceased to be consumed, the girls felt their jaws drop. Instead of the reptile creature that had saved the red reaper's life, it was a young boy. Going by his face, he couldn't possibly be any older than Ruby and facial features similar to Ren's, perhaps implying a Mistral heritage. His hair was black, and falling to the base of his neck. Most of his hair was pushed to the right side of is face, curving around his cheek. His clothes were more like rags than anything else; a ratty black shirt with several tears with a thin brown sweater that was several sizes too big for him over it, and black pants with several stains along the front, and shoes that looked to be in serious wear and tear, mud splatters all across the soles and the front. A trickle of blood also trailed down the side of his face.

Yang and Ruby were left stunned by the sudden change, but Ruby, upon noticing the blood down his face, snapped out of her stupor and, in spite of the serious burning pain in her ankle, dashed over and took out her medical kit. "R-Ruby. what are you doing?!" Yang called out. "Get over here!"

"I told you!" she shouted back. "It-he-he saved my life! And you hit him!"

"He's dangerous!"

"And you didn't bother to ask!"

Ruby continued to argue with her sister while she applied bandages to the boy's head. As they argued, the remainder of Team RWBY, as well as Team CFVY had arrived in time to see the aftermath of the battle, with Weiss unfortunately stepping in the gooey puddle that was the remains of the wasp-like monster that the boy had killed.

Unknown to any of them, however, a black crow was observing the whole thing, its red eyes trained on the boy Ruby was tending to before it let out a squawk, taking off into the air.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Hunt I-II: AFTER THE STORM

**A Kamen Rider x RWBY Crossover:**

 **"Die Set Down"**

* * *

 _Previously, on "Die Set Down"..._

Remnant _._ The world in which Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long live in. A world teetering on the balance between light and darkness, with only the few and brave Huntsmen and Huntresses standing ready to defend their kingdoms. One day, Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, tasks the four girls to investigate the mysterious decline of Grimm activity in the Forever Fall forest.

Alongside Team CFVY, a second-year team, Team RWBY investigates Forever Fall. However, while going further, Ruby becomes separated from her friends, and encounters a bizarre creature feasting upon a Grimm. This creature attacks Ruby, who is left defenseless without her weapon at her side. Just when things seemed hopeless, a mysterious monster appears, easily defeating the creature before it. At that moment, Yang reunites with her sister. Under the impression that Ruby's savior was her attacker, she incapacitates the mysterious being.

Then, to the sisters' shock, the being reveals itself to be a young boy. Who is he? What sort of power does he possess?

 _Unknown to any, that day, this fateful encounter would lead to the start of a horrific, tragic tale..._

* * *

Die Set Down \- Taro Kobayashi

 **[Chorus]** As the music plays, the camera shows the girls of RWBY - Ruby in front of her mother's grave, hands clasped in prayer. Weiss walking through the halls of the Schnee manner, passing by Whitley and Winter. Blake atop a tree, staring at the shatter moon of Remnant with Adam leaning against the tree. Yang driving at top speed through the streets on Bumblebee, grinning. Then, the scene shifts to Kamen Rider Amazon Neo, already transformed, his back turned to the screen before smashing his fist into the screen, creating the title card.

 **[We don't ask, but we were born into the world! God, we believe, if they say it's crime]** Chihiro walks through the desolate streets of Vale, holding his Neo Amazons Driver in hand. Behind him, blue veins spread all across the street. When it closes up on his face, it shows his eyes glowing bright blue, and black veins spreading up to his face.

 **[How we feel? We must say, "must be ah deep punishment!" Oh, no no, ooh~]** Ruby sits on the windowsill of her room, Crescent Rose resting against the wall. As she stares at the broken moon, the camera dives into her eyes, finding her cowering in a shed, a younger Yang protecting her with fists raised. Around them, the same blue veins spread through the shed.

 **[Calmness, I lost in the labyrinth. Pain and relief, my heart is so bluely]** Weiss is found in a large hall, her rapier in hand as she stares down a Knight. The room flips over, showing a younger Weiss crying in a fetal position as the veins surround her.

 **[Crazy, I don't why many bodies surround me! They've been livin' till a while ago]** Blake and Adam stand back to each other, with Blake facing the front and a forlorn expression on her face. Adam fades behind her into black, as does the rest of the world while the blue veins creep up on her body. Yang comes up from behind her, pulling her into an embrace and allowing the veins to spread to her as well.

 **[Oh, yeah~!]** Chihiro is shown again, this time with glowing yellow before he screams, red flames consuming his body.

 **[Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Take your AmazonZ!]** The camera shows Amazon cells being consumed, spreading into black veins that show Chihiro as Amazon Neo combating a Grimm, tearing it apart with his blade.

 **[Damn! We don't wanna grow to be dead all the way!]** The veins expand, showing Team RWBY against an Elder Beringel. It holds a struggling Weiss in its hand before Yang smashes her fist into its jaw, dropping her and being caught by Blake.

 **[Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Fate must be done!]** Another vein spreads out, showing another image of Chihiro, this time battling Adam Taurus, their blades clashing before parting and clashing once again.

 **[Set them free! Eat up the ugly desire!]** The fourth vein shows Team JNPR facing two Amazons. Pyrrha and Jaune defend themselves against a Shrike while Ren and Nora dance around and attack a Crab Amazon.

 **[Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Take your AmazonZ!]** Several veins converge, returning the screen to normal and showing Chihiro in the middle of the rain, staring at a hooded figure carrying a belt similar to his. A close up shows bloody tears falling from his face.

 **[We can't stop the lonely game! Answer is only one!]** Team RWBY and JNPR stand in the ruins of Beacon Academy, blue veins covering the entire area. Staring them down is an unseen figure with glowing orange eyes, flames flickering in their their side is a Mole Amazon, glowering at them.

 **[Already the DIE SET DO~WN!]** Chihiro falls into a pitch black ocean, the blue veins slowly dancing their way towards him. A light shimmers close to him, causing him to open his eyes. The final image shows Chihiro in his Amazon Neo form, cradling the body of a black-haired girl while black feathers fall around him.

* * *

Hunt I-II: AFTER THE STORM

* * *

"Ozpin, have you gone utterly mad?!"

In Beacon Academy, shortly after Team RWBY and CFVY had returned with an extra passenger in tow, the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin himself, was finding himself on the receiving end of a fierce, mad glare of one of his staff members as well as trusted assistant. Glynda Goodwitch was a a middle-aged woman with light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wore white long-sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and tight puffy sleeves near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower attire was a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She also had black boots with brown heels, and a tattered purple cape with black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across it. Above this was a line of beads that appeared in an emblem of a tiara.

Ozpin himself was getting on in years, though he wouldn't consider himself old yet. He had tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features, and wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Come now, Glynda," he told the woman who was currently giving him an earful. "You're overreacting."

If at all possible, Glynda's glare intensified. Had he not known any better, he would have thought she was trying to glare him to death. "With all due respect, sir," she hissed. "This boy is dangerous!"

"Him saving Ruby's life says otherwise."

Glynda was even more infuriated by his words. She couldn't believe he was doing this. When the two teams brought back that boy and looked at their report, she was utterly horrified and immediately went to Ozpin to try and place the boy under lock down, or at least place him elsewhere. Perhaps she was overreacting, and in a disturbingly similar way to an old friend of theirs, but she was justified. Going by the reports and description of the monster that Ruby Rose had encountered, and by the belt that they had recovered from the boy's personal belongings, she already knew what sort of danger this boy posed. However, no sooner had she made her request did Ozpin deny it. She couldn't believe what he was talking about. She was starting to think he was going mad.

"Perhaps him saving Miss Rose would speak for his character," she insisted. "Him having _that_ in his possession should tell you that he's-"

"Someone in need of guidance," Ozpin refuted, holding a hand to stop her. "Also, it is rather unfair to compare him to that man, don't you think? He's a child, the same as Ruby, and every other student here at Beacon." He paused to take a sip of his coffee, then set the mug down on the desk. "Still, at least we now know why Grimm activity has been declining in Forever Fall lately. The boy has been busy..."

Then, the man's eyes turned dark for a moment, staring at the report of one Ruby Rose. Specifically, one part of her report which was highlighted in bright green.

"...as have the Amazons."

Glynda's face turned dark as well at the mention. The Amazons, the creature that Ruby had encountered and had nearly been killed by, were a mistake that were born into the world as a result of human error. An error that they had been keeping quiet from the world, though they knew it wouldn't be long before their existence was made known. After Team RWBY and CFVY had returned, Ozpin had ordered Huntsmen he trusted, a personal task force in other words, to investigate the area. If one Amazon was found in the Forever Fall, how many were there? More importantly, how many had been slain? Just then, Ozpin saw his Scroll light up and beep, signaling the delivery of a message. Opening it, he brought it up to his face, and his eyes knit closer together.

"Ozpin?" Glynda called. "Who is it?"

"Qrow," he answered. "It seems the investigation was concluded not too long ago." There was a brief pause before he continued, as if to make his words bear some sort of heavy significance. And it did, as when he told Glynda, her eyes widened greatly. "There were twenty five remains of Amazons that were discovered in the surrounding area where Ruby encountered the Amazon...apparently, quite a few of them were fresh."

The blonde instructor could scarcely believed what she just heard. If what Ozpin said was true, then...that would have to mean the boy had to have been fighting for quite a while. It also explained the horrible condition of his clothes, as well as the fact that he had been easily incapacitated by Yang Xiao Long. No matter how powerful her strength, it was impossible to knock out the boy in a single strike, if he was anything like the man who occupied the darker part of her mind. He had to have been fighting for a long period of time. It would also explain why he looked so thin. He must not have eaten in quite a while. Sighing, she rubbed her temples. Today was certainly stressful.

"...are you sure it is safe to keep him here?" she asked for the final time. Her tone was tired, exhausted just from the revelations, stressing out over the occupation the boy had filled in at the infirmary, and her conversation with the headmaster and boss. "We have no idea who he is."

Ozpin smiled kindly. "Have ye a little faith," he told her. "Now, in the meantime, regarding James's visit in the next few months..."

* * *

 _It was cold, dark, dreary._

 _A thin mist had cloaked the area, damping his skin._

 _The earth beneath his body was muddy and soft, soaking up the red liquid that flowed._

 _The horror before him laid bare, unadulterated in full glory._

 _Flesh was torn, ripped to shreds and pieces and mashed in a pair of flapping fangs and jaws._

 _Claws held her down, covering her mouth to prevent even the slightest muffle of a scream._

 _Eyes stared back at him, pleading for the pain to stop._

 _A bloodied hand, stretching to him._

 _Then, the jaws opened again, teeth bloody with fleshy bits clinging to the bone, inching close to her thin neck._

 _And then-_

* * *

"MOTHER!"

The boy flung upward, the scream tearing from his soar throat. His body was shaking, tense and unstable while a thin sheet of sweat caked his face, dripping down to the cloth over him. He panted heavily, heart ramming against his ribcage in horrid fright. In a craze, he looked around. The world around him was different than the thick forest he was in earlier before something went and knocked him unconscious, and it was certainly not the murky bog that he had dreamed of. Rather, it was a room with several white beds scattered in rows, though all were unoccupied. He looked down, seeing himself occupying one of the beds, and a white sheet covering his lower half. As he calmed down, he palmed his face, taking several deep breaths to try and cease the panicked drumming of his excited heart.

"Just a dream," he assured himself that this was reality. He dug his fingernails into his palm, as if trying to prove this. "Just...a dream."

He wished he would already be rid of the nightmares, but he knew it was wishful thinking. In a sick and twisted way, that nightmare was the only memento of his mother. Perhaps a part of him tried to latch on to it in order to try and remember her other than the few memories he had of her. Of course, his name was also another memento.

"Chihiro."

In Mistralian, it meant, _thousand wings_. Alongside that horrible nightmare that has been plaguing him ever since he could remember on that fateful, horrible night, it was also the only real link he had to his mother.

As he calmed himself, he took yet another look around the room. Last he recalled, he protected a girl from an Amazon, and then something knocked him out. He had gotten careless, but then again, even if had managed to remain awake after that heavy hit, he doubted he would have any strength to properly fight back. He had been in that red forest for several days, drinking from nearby streams to keep himself hydrated, but there was hardly any food to be had there. He doubted he could eat it anyway. Anytime he tried to eat something other than the protein food packs, he'd end up spitting or vomiting it out, remembering the sight of his mother being eaten alive.

On the subject of hunger, his stomach rumbled, letting out a sound akin to the growl of a Beowolf. Groaning, Chihiro rubbed his stomach. He had all but run out of packs since the day before. At this rate, the starvation was going to cripple him. The room held little of value, but he noticed his belt sitting on the stand next to him. _'At least I still have that,'_ he thought gratefully, grabbing the Neo Amazonz Driver. He tore off the sheets from his person before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, stepping unto the cool floor. He noticed that he was completely barefoot, and his jacket was gone as well. Furthermore, his torn clothing were all replaced with medical scrubs; a plain white shirt and pants, and painfully thin as well as he felt a slight shiver when a small gust of chilly wind blew against him from an open window.

Wherever he was, he needed out of here. He would want to thank the people who brought him here, but if there was anything he learned while traveling across the four kingdoms, it was that one must always keep on their feet. With that in mind, he vacated the infirmary, and entered what appeared to be a grand hallway. "Where is this place?" he muttered to himself. Going by the architecture, it was definitely somewhere in civilization. He moved towards one of the large windows exposing the outside world. He peered out, and found a courtyard spreading out to what appeared to be the entrance. In the center was a statue, depicting two hooded warriors atop a rock with swords in hand, and a Grimm cowering underneath it.

Chihiro frowned. Once more, he found himself wondering where this place could be. For now, he would have to find a way out of here. With that in mind, he set himself off, also noting that he would have to get out of these damned thin clothes. They did nothing to help against the cold whatsoever. He also thought back to the silver-eyed girl he encountered back in the red forest. He wondered if she was the one who saved him, or if she had been attacked by whatever knocked him out. As he strained to remember what happened before falling unconscious, he remembered that whatever struck him said something about a sister. Perhaps it was the girl's sibling who attacked out of misconception? Sighing, he shook his head.

Now was not the time to be worrying about stuff like this.

* * *

"For the last time, Yang," Ruby grit her teeth. She felt her gums on the point of bleeding from how hard they were keeping the small bits from being shoved in or shattering from the pressure she was placing on them. "We are going to apologize, and that is final!"

Yang groaned. "Seriously?" she asked in exasperation. "Come on, Ruby! It was spur of the moment!"

"Doesn't matter! You still knocked him out!"

The two sisters had been bantering ever since they had returned from their mission, much to both the annoyance and irritation of Weiss Schnee, who trailed behind them with the blonde buxom brawler's partner. At first, it was Ruby trying to successfully convince her older and overly protective sister that the boy who she knocked out had actually saved her life. Normally, Weiss would take Yang's side of the argument, but both she and Blake had agreed that Ruby's only wound was her sprained ankle. Given that the boy looked as if he had been through hell by the wear and tear on his clothes, they were willing to bet that he had been fighting Grimm for a long time, meaning that he was most likely responsible for the decline in Grimm activity. For her part, the heiress was interested when she saw the report Ruby had submitted to the Headmaster.

 _'I wonder if it's new Atlas technology,'_ she pondered curiously. _'If what Ruby said is true, then the belt obviously created the armor...but for it to seemingly 'melt' into him...nanomachinery? No, that's still under consideration.'_

The more she thought about it, the more curious she became. Blake, on the other hand, shared Yang's earlier sense of caution. She wasn't sure why, but her mind was telling her that the boy was dangerous. He smelled too much like a Grimm, but perhaps that was because he had been cutting them down for a long period of time. There was also the fact that he smelled like blood. Had he killed someone? She wasn't sure. But either way, she was willing to hold some caution when they would check on the boy.

When the four girls turned around the corner, they stopped in surprise. Walking along the corridor was the boy, holding a belt in one hand, wearing nothing but the medical scrubs that replaced the ratty clothing he wore before. "He's already up?" Yang said with large eyes. "I though the doc said he had a head injury!" The three girls gave her a slight stare, given that she was the one who caused it in the first place. She at least had the decency to look embarrassed, scratching the back of her head. The girls then looked back to the boy, who was constantly looking around, as if paranoid. This only further wanted to make Yang call out on him being a bad guy or something, but when she thought about it realistically, it was natural for someone to be confused in a place they knew nothing about. She also recalled the purpose behind their visit to see the boy and sighed. "Do I seriously gotta apologize?" she asked. "I mean, I hit him on the head, so he might not remember..."

"Yaaang," Ruby gave the blonde a glare, a cute one the older sister might add, putting her hands on her hips. She was trying, and failing, to look imposing but otherwise looked quite adorable. "You are apologizing! Now, come on!" Without another word, she grabbed Yang's wrist, and pulled her towards the boy, walking towards him. "Um, excuse me!"

Ruby's shout caused the boy to jump, whirling around on his feet. His eyes widened, seemingly recognize Ruby, much to her relief. She was worried that he might not. "Y-you...you're the girl from before, aren't you?"

"Yep!" she answered cheerfully. "I'm Ruby! Um, thanks for saving me back at Forever Fall," she bowed her head gratefully. The boy looked a bit off-put, by the gesture, as if it was foreign to him. "And this is my sister, Yang." There was a slight pause before she continued, narrowing another cute glare at the blonde buxom brawler. "..and the one who knocked you out."

Yang at least the decency to look ashamed, scratching her cheek while putting on a nervous smile. "Er, hey there...sorry about that," she said. "I thought you were hurting Ruby, and, well...yeah..."

"...it's fine," the boy said after a while. He was being rather skittish around the two, and looking ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. Ruby frowned in concern. She was hoping to make him comfortable by at least trying to get to know him, but he was obviously going to be difficult. Weiss was like that at first, but at least Ruby managed to somehow break through her cold exterior (no pun intended there). "I'm used to it. Where...am I, exactly?"

"Beacon Academy," she answered, causing the boy's eyes to widen significantly. "It's the school me and my sis attend! We brought you back here after Yang knocked you in the head..." The silver-eyed girl then trailed off, realizing something important. "Oh! That's right! H-how's your head?! Is it hurting anywhere?"

"W-what? No, it's fine." As if to prove this, he pushed his bangs aside, showing that his head was in perfect condition, much to the surprise of the girls. They would have thought it would have taken longer for his Aura to heal him, but obviously, it did not. He had to have been here for at least an hour or two. "Look, I...appreciate what you two did, but I need to get going. There's something I have to do."

Yang's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she gaped. "Dude, no offense, but you look ready to fall apart! I mean, seriously!" She gestured to his thin frame. "You look like you haven't eaten in months!" The boy looked annoyed with her concern and tried to leave, turning on his heel to leave. "Hey! Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

Her hand reached out, grabbing the boy by the wrist. Suddenly, his body froze for a moment before he tore his arm away from her, giving her a glare that, for a moment, so primal and angry that the blonde thought she was looking at a cornered beast.

 _"Don't touch me!"_

* * *

As soon as Yang's hand touched his wrist, Chihiro felt his instincts - his damnable instincts - flare up, causing his mouth to water and his hands to twitch. Bubbling up from within him was a hunger, far worse than the one that plagued him. A hunger of a different kind. As he turned to try and pry his arm off of her, his eyes quickly saw how meaty she was. The large thighs, the slender arms, that beautiful chest...for a moment, he thought he felt his tongue pushing its way out of his mouth to lick his lips as his mouth continued to water. His taste buds were craving for food, and he was almost forced to comply. However, he was no stranger to this affliction. He's felt it so many times before that he had managed to build up a tolerance to it, and immediately squashed those urges down.

 _"Don't touch me!"_ he shouted as he ripped his arm from her grasp. His yell had surprised and taken the two girls aback as they retreated a bit, recoiling from his outburst. He panted, pushing down the urges that had plagued him for as long as he could remember. Simply pushing it back wouldn't be enough. He had to actually try and push down to the recess of his mind, so that it wouldn't bother him. "Don't..." he panted, shaking his head. "D-don't touch me..."

Ruby looked concerned for him, looking at Yang who was surprised by this. He didn't like to be touched. Whenever someone touched him...

"Hey," he heard someone call out from behind him. He looked over his shoulder, finding four people coming up from around a nearby corner. Two boys and two girls. "Is everything okay? We kinda heard shouting."

"Oh, Jaune!"

One of the boys was a tall young man with dark-blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He wore a white chestplate and shoulder armor, and underneath the armor was a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chestplate. He also had on blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

One of the girls had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing was a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Her apparent emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, was found on the back. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She sported a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt. She also wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sported a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wore armor that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

The second boy was a teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes were pale pink, and wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. He also wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

The fourth and final member of the group, and second female, had vibrant red hair, tied back into a ponytail, and illustrious green eyes. She wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Compared to most girls, she was quite tall, and somewhat muscular going by her physique. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It seemed be leather or stiff metal, having some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which might have also been heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. The girl wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms, in addition to a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore a "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hanged from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She also had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ending slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm. She wore high-heeled boots with a brown color and bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reached up to mid-calf.

"Hello!" the orange-haired girl grinned. "We came to play!"

"Is everything alright?" the red-haired girl asked, noticing Chihiro and his nervousness, which only increased. Dammit, why were there so many people around him now? It was only going to be harder to try and control his instincts like this. It was why he wanted to leave this place as soon as he could. Any longer, and keeping that damned urge of his was going to be next to impossible. Noticing his nervousness, the girl frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"

Chihiro opened his mouth to speak-

 _*gro~wl*_

 _-_ only for his stomach to speak on his behalf. It gave a loud growl, loud enough for everyone to hear. His ears tinged red before he felt an aching pain, causing him to kneel and hug his stomach. _'Dammit, so hungry...'_ he thought in pain. The urges from earlier had caused his hunger to increase even worse now. At this rate...

"Well, that explains a lot," Yang said. "When was the last time you ate, man?"

"F-five days ago..."

* * *

"FIVE DAYS?!"

Ruby cringed, tapping her ears to ensure they were still working. Pyrrha and Yang had yelled simultaneously. Naturally, though, she was as shocked as the others. Five days?! He had gone without food for five days?! No wonder he looked so thin! She didn't even want to imagine what it would be like to be cut off from her cookie supply for five days! Just the mere thought of it was enough to send shivers down her spine. After hearing this, however, she and the others decided that it would be best if he stayed. More importantly, he needed food. He looked like he was in such pain! Besides, to her, it was a chance to pay him back for saving her earlier!

"Hey, Ren," she asked Nora's partner. "Do you think you can whip up some pancakes for him?"

Ren gave a nod. Nora, however, looked scandelized. "What?!" she gawked in utter disbelief and horror, looking at her friend as if she had just been betrayed in the most horrific way. "Renny, you're offering him pancakes, but not your bestest friend?!"

"...Nora," Ren said after a sigh. "First of all, 'bestest' is not a word. Secondly, I'll make some for you too."

The hyperactive hammer girl cheered, her depressed nature dissipating near instantly. The boy tried weakly to protest to this, but he was promptly ignored. "Come on!" Nora said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Pancakes await, comrade!"

"W-wait!" he cried as he found himself dragged away. "I said wait dammit!"

On instinct, Ruby shouted, "Swear!" before she and Team RWBY and the other three members of Team JNPR followed after the girl, heading to the kitchen area that was provided in the latter group's dorm room. It then occurred to Ruby that the boy, whose name she had completely forgotten to ask about, had virtually no clothes since the nurse, after discovering that he wore practically nothing but rags, tossed them and burned them in the incinerator. She then looked to the other male member, and leader, of JNPR. "Jaune, would it be okay if he borrows some of your clothes?"

"Sure," he said, much to her gratitude. "I don't mind...but who is he? Is that the guy that the school's been fussing about? I heard he got clocked out by Yang."

In response to this, Yang groaned once more. "I am never going to live that down, am I?"

Her only response was laughter, making her sulk. Regardless, they continued on, with promise of food and clothes for the poor boy.

* * *

Cardin was having a really bad day.

Ever since this morning, he's been getting nothing but trouble. First, he ended up spilling his morning coffee to get him up and working properly and ended up with a small burn. Even worse, it was on his lap. Secondly, it turned out that his teammates, the ungrateful bastards, had used up all of the hot water, leaving him with nothing but a cold shower. Then he found out that Jauney Boy's friend, that silver-eyed brat who was two-years ahead of her friends back at Signal, were going on a mission with a senior team. Naturally, he was pissed that his team wasn't given the opportunity. They've been working their butts off to be recognized by anyone else, and yet somehow, they went on a mission with the second-years? It was complete and utter bull. Of course, his sour mood also affected his performance in class, which left him getting detention. AGAIN. Even worse and more infuriating, Jauney Boy ended up getting a higher score on the test than he did, a damn near perfect mark. He would have picked on the kid, but he remembered what the blonde knight had done for them back at Forever Fall when he tried to get back at Pyrrha Nikos for showing him up in Oobleck's class way back when. As much as he hated to say it, he owed Jaune, so picking on him was out of the question.

Suffice to say, he's been livid all day. Russel seemed to know it, as he hung back, looking somewhat nervous. "H-hey, Cardin," he tried to calm him down. "Ease up. If you stay angry, you're gonna get wrinkles." Cardin shut him up with a glare, which earned a startled yelp, and promptly backed off. Huffing, the brute continued to trudge down the halls. Dammit, this was so frustrating. Why was his day so goddamn shitty?! Gods, he wished he could just pummel something! Maybe a Grimm, or some poor bastard in training! Didn't matter!

When he reached the corridor leading close to the stairs for the second-years living quarters, he found a good outlet. A cruel smirk formed on his face, already zeroing in on the poor, unsuspecting victim of abuse.

The Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina.

"Hey, Freak," he jeered, causing the girl to yelp and stare back, cowering. "Mind if we talk...?"

* * *

 **NEXT TARGET**

 _"So, you can only drink protein food packs?"_

 _"I know it...the one who ate mother...wasn't me!"_

 _"You're gonna regret that, you brat!"_

 _"...Amazon."_

 **"Hunt II: BEAST UNLEASHED"**

* * *

...aaaaaand there ends the second-half of the first hunt! Whew~ Thought this would never be done.

Well, I'm sure I haven't made any introductions yet, so let me properly welcome you to "Die Set Down," a crossover story of Kamen Rider Amazons, specifically Season 2, and RWBY! When I first started Kamen Rider, which began with Ghost, I was goddamn amazed, and wanted to write a good Kamen Rider fanfic. Then, as I watched Amazons, I decided that this would be where I start, namely due to the fact that Amazons is darker and more mature than other entries in the franchise. Also, I wanted to try something new than what other writers do; namely, use canon Riders instead of OC's, self-inserts, or a character from another series becoming a Rider.

Speaking personally, I absolutely LOVE Chihiro. He's such a good character, despite his cringeworthy Shinji Ikari moments. And I hope to god he survives the finale! After the shit he's gone through, he deserves a happy ending!

Anyway, as you could probably by the tags and rating, this story is...gonna be fucking dark. Right now, since we're getting started, it won't be Amazons level...but when we get into later parts...*sucks in breath* ...yeeeaaah.

Also, in case anyone is wondering, this starts just before the events of "The Stray," so this is in Volume 1 and before Team RWBY discovers Blake is a Faunus.

That's it for now, everyone! Please review and tell me what you all thought of this chapter! I will see you on the next hunt!


End file.
